Catalysts
by frayedoptician
Summary: It was just a drunken hookup. Or was it? Takari one shot.
**I don't own Digimon or any of these characters**

 **I finished my last exam yesterday and snuggled and marathoned TV shows with my housemate all night. Then I wrote this this morning having literally not slept in 2 days. So if this comes off as the ramblings of a sleep deprived lunatic (aka. University student) that's because that's exactly what it is. Let me know what you think anyways**

He wished he could have said he didn't remember it. That he hadn't been thinking at the time. That he wasn't himself. Anything to escape responsibility for his current situation. He felt envy for those black-out drunks, who could plead innocence for whatever they did while their inhibitions were weakened by alcohol. He had no such excuse, and in a few minutes he would have to deal with the predicament he'd gotten himself into. The blame was only half his, he reminded himself. The other half belonged to his best friend, who currently lay next to him.

She was lying on her front, head turned in his direction and eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. A sheet was tangled around her ankles, but excepting that, she was exposed from where her deep brown hair brushed her shoulder blades to the tips of her toes which twitched every now and then in reaction to some scene that was playing out in her dreams.

Takeru tried to stop himself from taking in the sight of her there, but what difference did it make at this point?

From her toes his eyes wandered upwards: her long legs, toned from years of dancing, stretched out from her hips which were narrow but still curvy considering how slender she was. Her waist formed a gentle hourglass before widening again. Her arms were folded under her head, obscured by the pillow under which they were tucked. Atop the pillow, her face formed a relaxed expression: her mouth curved up slightly in a soft smile, and her eyelids remained closed, hiding her warm cinnamon eyes from view.

She was perfect.

He quickly squashed that thought. That mindset wouldn't do anything to help with the situation. He tried to formulate a plan, but her presence next to him left him addled. His heart rate picked up as she stirred. For what was probably the first time in a decade, he was nervous to talk to his best friend, and he tried, in a bit of a panic, to find a way to delay the moment she would wake.

Hikari's mind awoke before her body did, and she took a few moments to remind herself of where she was and why. Her mind percolated through memories of the events of the previous night.

They had gone out dancing. A small group of them on a Friday night. She had been dancing, no, _they_ had been dancing, she and Takeru. Even then she had acknowledged that she wasn't nearly drunk enough to justify her actions. They had been enjoying themselves as always; feeling the thrumming beat of the club's music, and being elevated somehow by the warm, heavy air that surrounded them. Perhaps the atmosphere was the reason she couldn't help her roaming hands, and roaming thoughts.

She remembered being dissatisfied with the distance between them, and grabbing his hands to pull him closer to her. He had come willingly, seeming to be under the same spell as she. The space that separated them continued to narrow until- without either of them fully intending it- it vanished altogether and were both savouring the feeling of the other's body pressed close.

Hikari's arms had wrapped around his neck, and his own had caught her by her waist as they moved together. At some point, his fingertips had begun to trace soft, whispering patterns over her back, her waist, down her hip to the outside of her thigh, lighting her skin on fire through her clothes and spelling out an invitation for her hands to do the same. And they did. Her fingers wound into his hair and outlined the muscles of his shoulders and the soft skin of his neck as she breathed into his chest.

She had known this was not appropriate behaviour for friends, even for the oldest of friends, with questionable definitions of personal boundaries like them. But she had felt good in his arms as they danced to the energetic soundtrack, teasing each other's senses. It seemed silly to adhere to whatever restrictions were imposed upon them, when ignoring them offered the excitement of much anticipated progression. She fully understood what she was doing when she lifted her head to glide her lips across his collarbone.

He had stiffened slightly as his own actions caught up with him, but quickly relaxed as he welcomed this change. He leaned forward to make it easier for her to continue her course up his neck, then along his jawline, then he angled his head to meet her lips with his own. Excitement and pleasure built as they explored each other's mouths, a fire lighting somewhere in the pit of Hikari's stomach.

It was she who pulled away from their kiss, meeting resistance from him as she tried to put some distance between them. She backed away a step, but grabbed both of his hands. She made contact with his sky blue eyes, and noticed him panting lightly, just as she was. His skin had a flush to it that she knew was also mirrored in her own. His eyes examined her intently before staring deeply into her own. She dropped one of his hands as she turned towards the exit of the club, pulling him behind her through the crowds of dancers.

This was the point, apparently, when she had really decided to throw all caution to the wind. They had made their way to Takeru's apartment, where they picked up where they had left off at the club. Their mouths met once again, continuing the dance from earlier. Hikari eagerly opened her lips for his tongue when it brushed against her lips, asking permission. Hands roamed over skin with a new ferocity. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, then—not wanting to break contact even momentarily—he carried her like this into his bedroom where they had been since.

The flush returned to Hikari's skin as her body finally caught up with her now wide awake mind. She opened her eyes slowly, not entirely sure what she would find outside of the sanctuary of her thoughts. She smiled when she saw the blonde boy lying on his back beside her. He had his strong arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, a thoughtful look on his face. His eyes flashed over to her, then his head followed as he noticed her wakefulness.

They spent what felt like several minutes, but was probably only thirty seconds, appraising one another. Takeru carefully searched for some hint of how she now felt about what they had both been impelled to do hours earlier. And she looked back at him, waiting for him to vocalize whatever was clearly on his mind.

"Hikari…" He hadn't really had a plan beyond that.

She raised one eyebrow at him, now perched on one elbow and looking at him expectantly.

"Hikari, I'm sorry." He wanted to tell her that he would forget it ever happened if that was what she wanted, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't want to forget about it. As the silence that followed grew longer he became increasingly certain that she regretted it, and that she would never want to speak to him again. His mind continued to spiral towards more and more dramatic conclusions until it was interrupted by the warm laughter coming from the girl next to him. He twisted his torso to face her more completely and looked at her in confusion and surprise.

"That's what you wanted to say? What exactly are you sorry for? Because I, for one, had a great time." She continued to laugh softly. Takeru's expression changed from confusion to relief.

"So you don't hate me?" Okay, so that might have been a bit extreme, but he had been worried regardless. "You know, for not stopping things even though you'd been drinking?"

Hikari grew slightly more serious at that, but her expression remained light and happy.

"Hate's definitely not the word I'd use. And trust me when I say that that was about 2% the alcohol and the other 98% was me."

Takeru was overjoyed to hear that she had really wanted to be with him like that, apparently just as much as he had wanted it. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as he rolled back onto his back.

"Same."

"Good." Hikari also returned to her former position. "You know, I think I could get used to waking up next to you." She had wanted this on some level for a while, maybe the atmosphere and the alcohol had just been the catalyst she needed.

Takeru's smile grew wider yet. "I'd love that."

They stayed like that, in peaceful silence, for some time. At some point, Hikari managed to sneak her way closer to him.

"So do you have anything planned for today?" He looked over at her, eyebrows raised, when she spoke. He was surprised by her sudden proximity and couldn't help but stare a little bit.

"Uh... Nothing in particular…" he trailed off as he felt her fingers ever so gently walking across his bare chest. He reached his hand out to brush a few disobedient strands of hair from her face, his hand lingering on her cheekbone.

"Well in that case," her hand now drifted up across his chest, making him shiver, eventually settling so it held the back of his neck. "I can think of a few things we could do…" She smiled suggestively, and his smile widened in response. She shifted so her chest was pressed against his and she had her hands on either of his shoulders.

"Oh do you, now?" He let his and trace down her side, starting under her arm, feeling the soft curve of her waist, lingering at her hip bone after she shuddered slightly under his touch. The path of his fingers shifted towards her centre and she squirmed. "Does that mean I should stop?"

Hikari just shook her head frantically and crushed his lips with hers.

 **Note**

 **I guess I've just read so many fics where Hikari and to a lesser extent Takeru, are portrayed as these pure, virginal creatures and it's kind of getting on my nerves. Like, there are definitely who haven't had sex by the time they're in university (which these two are) but the majority have and I like the idea that these two can both be the wholesome characters we grew up but still be sexually experienced and enjoy sex. Rant over. Thanks so much for reading, let me know how I did!**


End file.
